


stuffies

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Person A: “Are you going to tell me why exactly my apartment is filled with stuffed animals? I literally can’t see the fucking floor.”Person B: “There was a car accident outside.”Person A: “……”Person B: “……”Person A: “ Yeah, ok, gonna need a liiiittlemore information then that.”summer: Virgil comes home to find a whole lot of stuffies in his apartment.word count:  757parting: analogical





	stuffies

Virgil walked off the bus, into the snow. He rubs his hands together as he walked, the bus stop wasn’t too far from his and Logan's apartment but in this cold, it felt like forever. With half-frozen fingers, he unlocked the door. To his surprise, about 13 stuffed animals came out when he opened the door. Not knowing what else to do he scooped up the stuffies and carefully walked in. he closed the door and took a minute to look at his surrounding there was colorfully stuffed animals everywhere he couldn’t even see the floor. Then he spotted Patton with a hairdryer, drying a blue lion. Okkkkaaayyy then.  
Virgil carefully walked over to Patton  
“Oh hey, Virgil” Patton turn off the hair dryer. “There now your all dry and warm Mr. lion” he set down the lion and pick up a crab and started to blow dry it.  
“Are you going to tell me why exactly my apartment is filled with stuffed animals? I literally can’t see the fucking floor.” Virgil asked Patton turned off the hair dryer  
“There was a car accident outside”  
“.......”  
“......”  
“Yeah, ok, gonna need a Littlemore information than that.”  
“Wel-”  
“Hey Patton I found another hair dryer” Roman came into the living room he looked up “Oh hi Virgil”  
“Hi, okay can someone tell me why there are so many stuffed animals in my apartment the whole story but for logan come home”  
“Oh well that easy, we were coming over to hang out and stuff when right outside your apartment. We saw the biggest car accident like ever”  
“And and all these little guys, gals, and nonbinary pals where everywhere”  
“And we mean everywhere”  
“The poor little ones they were in the snow in the street in the trees”  
“Yeah, so we went over to see what happened. I guess two semi trucks hit each other and one go hit on it side so all the stuffed animals that were inside just exploded out”  
“There poor little souls it was very traumatic for them”  
“Yeah and so we ask the guy what he was going to do with all of them”  
“And you won’t believe what he said!!!” Patton looked like he was about to start crying “he said he said that”  
“That they were going to have to get thone away. “  
“Virgil he was going to thone away all these poor little helpless stuffies”  
“Yeah so we decided we would take them here and”  
“And dry them off”  
“And found them good homes”  
Roman and Patton stood there giving Virgil the more innocent pleading smiles that Virgil had ever seen. Virgil sighed  
“You know what I can’t I just can’t right now. Logan going to be home in 10 minutes I’m getting in the shower to warm up. You can explain this to him and we go from there”  
“Oh come on logan not going to understand”  
“Not really logan going to have a cow”  
“OH OH OH I have a few cows too.” Patton started to run around picking up every cow he saw. Virgil just shook his head  
“Good luck and I’m getting in the shower” Virgil carefully walked off toward the bathroom he pulled out all the stuffed animals from the bathroom and closed the door he jumped into the shower. He heard the front door opened and a yep come from his boyfriend. Virgil washes his hair, he could make out a few words like “Please they need a home” and “have a heart” also “falsehood” and then nothing. Virgil turned off the water when he heard a sigh.  
“Fine we keep them till we can find a home for them”  
“YAY”  
“Only till we can find a home for them and we going to start looking to see if daycares or orphanages or even goodwill will take them”  
“Oh Logan not goodwill”  
“Why not?”  
“What if they separate Mr. Grizzly Bear and miss grizzly and there cubs”  
“Okay fine we make sure they stick together”  
Virgil walked into the living room to find a defeated-looking logan and a happy roman and Patton.  
“Your such a solfie” Virgil said giving a quick kiss to logan  
“Yeah must be getting old I would never have let this happen just a few years ago”  
“Yeah but your life was boring than now it fun since you meet us,” Roman said  
“That is true my life has improved since meeting all of you”  
“Okay let's have dinner then we can start looking for homes for all these stuffies”  
“yay”


End file.
